A Change In The Moon A Sterek Fanfic
by ScisaacSterek18
Summary: This is a Sterek Fanfic and it starts out with Stiles going to confront Derek, but when he does his whole life turns upside down. Thank you for reading please review I would love to here your opinion! I am a new writer of sorts this is only my second story but I hope it's better I got some tips and THANK YOU TO THAT PERSON! SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!
1. Chapter 1

A Change In The Moon

a Sterek fanfic.

(From Stile's point of view in case you're confused.)

When I heard that Derek had kicked Isaac out I was kind of pissed off I had to admit it. But it's not like I could do anything i'm a mundane, a weak human, but I didn't care I was going to confront Derek about what he had done. That was not righ of him and I wanted an explanation. Why would he do such a thing? I got into my Jeep and drove down to the house in the woods, I knew he'd be there he hadn't been at the packs new home. I got out of my Jeep and Slammed my door. I wound my way through the trees and walked up to the porch and knocked on the door. Hard. Derek almost immediately answered the door.

"Stiles?" He asked a little shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tell you that what you did to Isaac was wrong and it was a dick move Derek." I said sternly.

Derek looked at me, it kind of scared me the way he was looking at me, like a preditor about to eat it's pray alive.

"Ok, thanks, but I don't need your opinion, I know what I did was the right thing to do."

Derek seemed antsy and agitated it kind of made it sexy the way he was leaning up against the door frame, I instantly regretted thinking that.

"Well, I'm here to tell you what you did WAS wrong, he had nowhere to go Derek you knew that!" I yelled that at him, then felt bad.

"Look, Stiles, you wouldn't understand."

"No, you're right, I don't understand, Derek, please inform me." I said biting my lip hopeing he wouldn't kill me for the yelling that was going on.

"That was hot." Derek said. "Biting your lip like that, do it again." He smiled

"Oh go you're drunk, gross." I said making a face by wrinkling my nose.

"Yes, yes I am drunk, and frankly, I do not care." He said and grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me in to him, planting his mouth firmly on mine. It was nothing what I thought a kiss was supposed to feel like, it was icy cold, and kind of awful, he smelled of alcohol to which made it that much worse. Derek let go of me and looked into my eyes, registering my shock, he laughed at my widened eyes.

"Does it shock you that much that I would want to kiss you Stiles?" Derek frowned.

"I-uh-uhm-I-uh" I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. Why couldn't I talk?

"It's ok to be shocked but I don't want to have just kissed if you don't feel the same way about me." Derek said huffing.

"No, I-uh, I mean yes, yes, I do feel the same way about you, but that doesn't explain why you-"

I was cut off as he pulled me inside and threw me down on the couch and got on top of me. I started breathing heavily, as did Derek. He kissed me gently at first, then he became rough and I felt a sharp pain in my back and Derek howled, well more of roared, then I realized he had gone wolf on me. I screamed and Derek bit me hard on my side, I screamed at the pain and thats all I remembered, until I woke up on Derek's couch screaming. He came over to me and touched my face.

"Shhh..." He soothed me.

"YOU BIT ME!" I screamed at him.

"Yes, but I didn't mean to I got carried away, I'm sorry." He said and he sounded as if he genuily meant it.

"It's ok, I suppose but I didn't ask for this." I said to him

"we've got other problems." Derek walked over to the window thats when I realized he didn't have a shirt on.

I walked over to him and put my arms through his and on his bare chest. I was going to ask him what the problem was until I saw the moon, it was full almost normal, but then again it wasn't, it was red.

"There's been a change in the moon, The alphas are after you, They want your new found strength to add to their pack when I bit you, you changed into an alpha."

"What?" I said to his back.

"I don't know why you were just made that way" Derek stated.

There were some things I knew for sure, one: I was in love with a werewolf, two: I was an alpha, three: My whole life was changing.

"We'll get through this." Derek said turning around in my arms. "Together."

I sure hoped we'd get through it.


	2. Chapter 2

A Change In The Moon~

Chapter 2

The next few hours were hell. Scott, Isaac, and I all sit around the lunch table.

"Somethings changed about you." Scott squints. "I just can't out my finger on it."

"What me? Uh- nothings- uh- changed." I say shaking my head.

"Somethings changed, you're getting nervous." Isaac says staring directly at me.

"nothings changed I promise, uhm, so whats up with the new teacher?" I say trying to change the subject.

"Ms. Blake? Don't know it's strange that she's moved in around the same time the alphas have moved in though..." Erics says stepping up to the table.

"Woah, whats diffrent with Stiles?" Erica says looking at Isaac with loving eyes.

She smiles at him. I notice he doesnt return that smile. 'Whats going on with that?' I think to myself.

"He says it's nothing, bu we think it's something." Scott says to Erica, and Isaac nods.

"Nothings diffrent, Jesus!" I yell and Erica, Isaac, and Scott all jump.

"Yeah, there is definitely something diffrent, i've never been afraid of you before, what the hell was that?" Erica says.

She scoots away from me, closer to Isaac. Isaac's eyes widen then he quickly recovers himself.

"He's right its probably nothing huys just leave it alone..." Isaac says looking directly in my eyes. 'Oh God he knows.' was all I could think.

"Whatever, I'm going to the mall after school, Isaac do you want to come?"

Erica asked politely but there was a push in her voice.

"Nah, uhm, I have to go pick some clothes up from Dereks tonight."

There was pain in Isaacs voice. Which reminded me I had to kick Dereks ass for kicking Isaac out. I'd do that the next time that I saw him.

"I'll come with you." I hear myself saying before I could stop it.

"Uh, ok, t-thanks." Isaac stuttered but managed to get it.

"No problem at all." I say smiling

After everyone leaves I head to my locker. isaac catches up to me as i'm walking down the hall.

"hey, if you don't mind can I catch a ride with you?" Isaac says with a hint of a smile.

I'd kind of been avoiding him all day because I thought he knew about the change in me.

"Uh, sure, we're just going to Derek's right?" I sigh and rub my eyes.

He stops me in the middle of the hall.

"Yeah, just Dereks... Look Stiles, I know." He says looking into my eyes.

"What? Know what?" I ask trying to sound casual.

"I know you've changed, like wolf changed, I can smell it." He says wrinkling his but whispering.

"Look, Isaac, Please don't tell Scott, you have no idea what he' do to me or Derek for that matter." I say pleading.

"Don't worry I won't- wait! Derek did this?!" He yelled in my ear as we made our way to my Jeep.

"Shhh! Yes, but he didn't mean to." I say looking around.

"He kicked me out cause i'm being replaced, is that right? Am I being replaced?" He asked sounding frantic and sad.

"No no no, it's not like that..." I say.

He lets out a sigh of relief and climbs into my Jeep. We don't talk the whole way to the new location. We climb out and head to the door and knock. derek answers, sweaty, he must have been working out. 'That's hot I think to myself then try to shake the feeling off, I can't think about that right now.

"What are you doing here?" Derek says looking at Isaac.

"look, I just came to get some clothes, not to bother you." Isaac looks down.

"I don''t care, get away from here, I told you to stay out!" Derek says sternly.

That's when I snap. I grab ahold of Dereks throat and oush him inside, I slam his body against the wall, I let go of his throat and punch him in the face.

"STOP TREATING ISAAC THAT WAY!" I scream in his face.

Right then I was disgusted with him, how could he treat Isaac this way? I grab him again and kick him and as he is on the floor I get on top of him, he struggles against me but i'm so much stronger than him. By now I know i'm a werewolf, the alpha, I will win this battle, I know that he deserves this. Isaac rushes over to me as i'm about to punch Derek again and grabs my fist.

"Calm down, that's enough!" Isaac says.

I believe him it is enough, Derek is injured, though it will only take him minutes to heal.

"What the hell was that stiles!?" Derek Shouts apiting blood.

"That was me kicking your ass for kicking Isaac's ass out!" I yell in his face. I keep trying to get my hand loose from Isaacs grip.

"Please, Stiles, you've done enough." Isaac calms me.

"I'm sorry ok!" Derek screams, thats when I let him go.

"Don't apologize to me, say you're sorry to Isaac!" I yell back.

"Look, Isaac, I am sorry, but you can't stay here anymore, I'm sorry." Derek looks sad.

'It's fine, I'll stay with Scott or Stiles." Isaac looks down.

"Stay with Scott, he'll take care of you."

"And I won't" I ask Derek.

Derek looks at me like I should understand what he is saying.

"I will, I just came to get clothes." Isaac states. And starts to gather his things.

We were getting ready to leave.

"This isn't over, Derek" I say sternly and walk out of the door.

"Thank you Stiles." Isaac stops to look at me.

"He was wrong to do that." I say looking back at him.

We walk to my Jeep and I start drving us home. There is someone in the middle of the road...

"Who is that?" I ask

Isaac squints to see.

"Is that- no way..." Isaac looks terrified.

Oh... My... God... an.. ALPHA...

I barley get a scream out before he is through the window.

~Thanks for reading, Sorry for any mistakes I hope that you like this Chapter I will try to put another chapter up very soon! :) Sorry if it's short! Please tell me what you think about the story so far, or this chapter, suggustions to things in the next chapter, tips, anything you'd like me to know thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

A Change In The Moon~

Chapter 3

Isaac's POV

The alpha came through the window so fast I didn't have time to react. I heard Stiles scream. My first thought was that ut was the twins Aiden and Ethan. I was wrong.

I wake up in pitch black darkness and instantly remember what happened. That wasn't Aiden or Ethan this was a new alpha an unknown alpha and I didn't like it.

"Stiles?" I ask into the darkness.

I hear a low moan and then feel my way around until I get to a light. I switch it on and instantly regret it, that burned. When I get my vision back the first thing I see is Stiles and Erica but as I look off to my left I find myself staring at two bare-chested twins: Ethan and Aidan. They were hanging from a metal fence type wall that went all the way to the ceiling.

"Are they dead?" I ask Stiles.

"No, I don't think so, at least not yet. But they're losing blood pretty quickly, they're from an alpha so they wont heal as fast or as easy." Stiles replies.

"I don't think that is a good thing.." I say to Stiles as he gets up.

"Me either, lets just get everyone out of here." Stiles looks confused.

"Yeah, good idea." I start walking over to Ethan and undo one of his straps.

"I don't think you should do that." An unknown voice says.

I whip around, so does Stiles. And I can't believe what i'm seeing. It's... Jackson...

"Surprised to see me?" Jackson says walking over and leaning on the wall.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask Jackson my voice hoarse.

"Because I need information." Jackson replies sternly.

"What kind of information?" Stiles asks Jackson.

"Lydia, information on Lydia." Jackson voice is smug.

""Why do you need me?" I ask.

"I don't, you were with Stiles, so youre here." Jackson says swiftly.

"What do you need to know?" Sitled ask very politely.

"What is she? Is she a wich?" Jackson asks.

"What? No." Stiles says.

"Then what is she!?" Jackson yells.

"I don't know, no one knows." Stiles says abruptly.

Jackson grabs Stiles by the throat and I can see Stiles is straining to stay human.

"I know that you know something, you always know something." Jackson tightens his grip on stiles throat.

I run to get Jackson off Stiles but he smacks me back against the wall. That hurt. Stiles has now turned a bright shade of red.

"We think she's psychic." Stiles manages to get out.

Jackson drops him, and Stiles lands on his hands and knees breathing heavily. God he could be a little more gentle. What is wrong with him?

"Psychic." Jackson repeats.

"Yeah, but it turns out we're wrong."Stiles says rubbing his throat and standing up.

"Yeah, I think she is something known as a seer, she see's what's going to happen." Jackson says.

Stiles shifts on his feet. Is he nervous? Scared maybe?

"So why do you need them?"Stiles says pointing to Aiden and Ethan.

"Aidan has a thing for Lydia, I'm just having a little fun..." Jackson smiles at me.

So Ethan was just along for the ride. Like me, thats not even cool.

"We told you, can we leave now?" Erica says getting up.

"You won't speak of this to anyone?" Jackson asks.

"No one." Stiles says walking over and undoing Ethan and Aiden's straps.

I grab Aidan and Stiles grabs Ethan and we all walk out.

"That was really weird." Erica says to us.

"I agree." Stiles and I say at the same time. We walk to Stiles's Jeep and see the windsheild is already replaced.

"He's good." Stiles says.

"He has money." I say.

Stiles POV

We hop in the Jeep and drive to Deucalion's apartment, Isaac knocks. Deucalion answers almost immediately. We all are dirty and bloody.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here knowing that we are after you." Deucalion says slowly.

That poor blind man. He's smart though.

"I know, but they needed help." I say.

"Bring them in, please." Deucalion says.

We do it and set them on the couch.

"Aidan! What the hell happened?" Ennis asks from across the room

Thats when I realize they are both awake now.

"Jackson Whittemore happened." Aidan says

"Jackson Whittemore?" Kali asks

"He was turned into a wolf by Derek last year.. but he was a bit strange he haad blue eyes.. but he is an alpha. I found that out tonight." Stiles says.

"It's true." Ethan says agreeing.

"Uhmm so are we just gonna have this conversation with the enemy?" Isaac says.

"It doesn't have to be that way." Aidan says staring at Stiles.

"I wish that we could all just work together it would be much easier." Erica says.

"Thats because you never so anything." Isaac says.

"Not true! I do plenty!" Erica says scoffing at him!

"Whatever you say Erica" Isaac says.

She rolls her eyes at him and flicks him on the forehead right between his eyes.

"OUCH!" Isaac says rubbing the spot.

"Thank you for saving me and my brother." Ethan says. "Aidan is thankful to he is just to thick-headed to admit it."

"Shut up." Aidan says. "But.. Yes.. thank you.."

"It doesn't matter if your not pack, I would do it again any time." I say staring directly at Deucalion.

"Does that mean we just get to leave?" Erica asks.

"This time. You just 'Got away', okay?" Deucalion said.

"Good, I need some pizza..." Erica says.

"I want Mexican tonight!" Isaac says.

"Sorry Erica it's Isaac's night to choose." I say.

"ha, ha!" Isaac teases.

She smacks Isaac in the back of the head. Ethan laughs and then recovers himself by coughing.

"Ok, we better go." I say.

"Thanks again." Kali says.

And we walk out the door. This is one hell of a crazy roller coaster and we're in the front seats.


	4. Chapter 4

A Change In The Moon-

Chapter 4~

Derek's POV

**Note: In this section Cora is in the hospital**

"Stiles once you get this message, **PLEASE**, call me back it's really important." I say into my phone, that was the sixth time I called Stiles, now I was getting paranoid.

My phones rang and I instantly pulled it out of my pocket, not bothering to look at the caller I.D. I put it to my ear.

"Stiles?" I ask into the phone.

"No, Peter." Peter says from the other end.

I sigh and my heart starts to beat faster.

"Sorry to dissapoint you, but I think this is important, it's about Cora." Peter sounds exausted.

"How's she doing?" I ask instinctively.

"Not so good, she's throwing up black blood and one othe unusual substance." Peter says.

"Mistletoe." I say to Peter.

My heart sank, and my face grew sad.

"Derek, they're evacuating the hospital because of the storm, we have to get her out of here." Peter is concerned, I can here it in his voice.

"I'm on my way, by the way did you see Stiles?"I ask.

"He stopped by earlier, but I havent seen him since." Peter says apologetically.

'It's strange I have not seen him, i'm starting to get worried." I say into the phone.

I hear my door open and tell Peter I have to go. The lights go out.

"Hello?" I ask into the darkness.

"Derek?" A familiar female voice cuts throught the darkness.

"Lydia?" I ask, I lite a couple candles and Lydia comes to me through the room.

"Derek have you seen Allison?" Lydia asks.

"No, why would I have seen her?" I ask.

'She never showed up for Studying." Lydia sounds scared. "I got a text saying that she was with you." I was taken a back by this statement.

"Why would she be with me?" I ask.

"That's why I found it suspicious.." Lydia speaks slowly.

"Stiles is gone too.. He hasn't answered any of my calls." I say.

"Come to think of it, Scott hasn't been around either.." Lydia says quietly.

"Want to help me look for them?" I ask.

"Yeah, two is always better thasn one." Lydia says walking outside and I follow her.

"Oh my god!" Lydia yells and I come running.

"Whats- **ISAAC!**" I yell.

I instantly spotted him. He was standing bloody and dirty on my front lawn.

"Derek they took them, Scott, Stiles, and-" Isaac cut himself off.

"Allison?" Lydia asks.

Isaac shakes his head no. _'Who else did they take?' _I think to myself.

"Kali." They took Kali too.

"we have to help them!" Who's strong enough to take werewolves?" Lydia was frantic.

"The argents.." Isaac says.

"Allisons dad?" I ask.

Isaac shakes his head.

"I don't know all I know is they're smart." Isaac says. "They knew how to take a werewolf down."

"Let's go we have to help." Lydia is scared I can feel her fear.

We hop into my car and drive to Deucalion's. Well I drove to Deucalion's as much as I hated being anywhere near them we need as much help as we can get.

"Stay here." I say to Isaac and Lydia.

"Ok." They both say at the same time.

They look at each other and Lydia rolls her eyes and looks away. I get to Deucalion's apartment.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_'What am I doing' _I think to myself.

Ennis rips open the door and shock registers on his face.

"Kali's missing." I say and walk past him.

"I'm here to help 'cause Scott and Stiles are my pack and no one takes my pack." I say very seriously.

"We don't need your help, Derek" Aidan's voice cracks before he says my name.

"Aidan, we need all the help that we can get." Deucalion says from the kitchen.

"Ethan can you go get Kali som clothes she might need them." Deucalion asks strictly.

"Anything I can do to help." Ethan walks into what I guess is Kali's Apartment across the hall.

"Deucalion, we need to get to kali soon, if they're strong enough to take her, what else are they capable of?"Ennis seems to be crying, What a weak alpha, no, not weak, just emotional.

"I understand Ennis but no one knows where she is." Deucalion seems heart broken for Ennis.

" I have Isaac and Lydia waiting in the car." I say annoyed.

"Do go get them, don't make them wait out there." Deucalion speaks roughly.

"Ok, i'll be back." I say.

But by the time I got out to my car I found Isaac on the ground and Lydia gone. I looked to my right and off into the woods and look back at Isaac only i'm not looking at anyone. He's gone too. Virgins, Healers, Warriors, Philosphers, Guardians.. wait.. '_Isaac-Virgin, Stiles-healer, Allison-Warrior, Lydia-Philospher, Scott-Guardian.' They're sacrfices! I run back to Deucalions._

"They're gone!" I yell.

"What?" Aidans head snaps up.

"They're going to be used as sacrifices!" I say to Deucalion.

I didn't understand what kali had to do with all of this though. I only knew that the Darach did this.

'Wait- someone I know might be able to help." I say

We all drive to Deaton's VEtinary shop, he'd be able to help.

"Deaton we need help." I say.

"I'm not open." Deaton say's

"Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Stiles, Allison, and Kali are missing." I say.

"Sacrifices." Deaton says under his breath.

"Let me call Sheriff Stilinski, he had an idea about what was going on." Deaton say pulling his phone out.

**Authors note: Sheriff Stilinski knows about Werewolves, The Kanama and all that's happened with the Darach.**

Sherrif Stilinski got ther within the minute and talked about a girl who was found in the woods with her face all cut up. Her anme Julie but now goes by the nasme of Jennifer Blake. I should have know. She seemed shady the dady that I helped her and she wasn't scared to come near me. Why didn't I realize sooner?

"Jennifer Blake the teacher?" Deucalion says.

"Yes, it makes sense." Aidan says.

'She was very shady, Ennis don't you think?" Ehtan speakd loudly.

"She did seem strange." Ennis replies.

'Well, lets go kick some Darach ass." Aidan says.

**Isaac's POV**

I can't believe I wasn't strong enough to save Lydia from getting taken, I can't believe I wasn't strong enough to stop myslef from being taken. _'Does that make me a weakling?'_ I think to myself.

"Isaac?" Lydia speaks from the other side of the pole.

"I'm here." I say.

I grab her hand as best I can and reasure her that i'm there. She squeezes back.

"Where are we? I'm scared." Lydia speaks her voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't know." I say. "I really don't."

**Stiles POV**

Damn that hurt. Where was I? I was bleeding from my head, I could feel the blood drip down my face.

"Stiles?" I hear a familiar voice.

"Kali?" She whimpers and I feel her knee hit mine.

"Where are we? How did we get here?" Kali's voice cracks.

"I think we're in a basement." I say. Kali Whimpers again.

"Hey." i say smacking my knee against hers lightly. "We wont die, i'll get us out of here."

'That's reassuring." She laughs a little.

Even I had to laugh. I would get us out of here if it was the last thing that I did.

**Allison's POV**

I grunt a little at the pain in my leg. That little bitch didn't get me without a fight and I put up one hell of a fight.

"I'm so weak." I say out loud.

"Oh trust me Allison you are anything but weak." Jennifer comes out from around the corner pulling an unconcious Scott along with her.

'What did you do to him?" I scream at her.

"Relax, he's fine, just sleeping."

She smiles and ties Scott up with several chains.

"I'll be back later, you;re such good sacrifices, so easy."

**Stiles POV**

Jennifer bust through the door and untied Kali, as she struggled against Jennifer I tried to get out of my chains but I had no such luck.

"move!" jennifer shouted in kali's ear.

Kali growled but obeyed. jennifer took her out and replaced her with Lydia coming in the room and placing Lyida in a chair and wrapping a wire around her neck but not pulling.

"A philospher, a girl who knows to much, actually a girl who _knew _to much." Jennifer pulls back on the wire but Lydia blocks it with her hand.

"No!" Lydia cries out.

"Lydia! Don't!" Jennifer yells.

Then I heard a loud screaming. Lydia's screaming. A scream so loud it couldn't have been human. A blood curdling scream.

"You have no idea what you are do you?" Jennifer asks. "The wailing woman, a banshee right before my eyes."

"you're just like me Lydia, look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under it." Jennifer says and tightens the wire around Lydia's neck.

I struggle to get out, I have to help Lydia. There is a banging sound and the door breaks open all of Derek's and Deucalions pack is here.

"It's over Blake, let her go." Scott speaks slowly.

"I can't do that." Jennifer says and stabs Lydia.

"No!" Allison rushes over to Lydia.

Lydia's breathing is heavy and in one swift motion Jennifer is gone.

"Lydia!" I yell and land right next to her.

"Stiles." Lydia blurts out.

"What?" Stiles says frantically

"I found someone to die for." She says her hand coming up to my cheek.

"No, Lydia, you're not going to die, you can't, remember what I told you? If you die I will go out of my freeking mind, So just hang in ther." I'm getting frantic.

"Ok."

A tear slips out of Lydia's eye and she shakes her head.


	5. Chapter 5

A Change In The Moon-

Chapter 5~

**Scott's POV**

We end up taking Lydia to the nearest hospital and Picking up some flowers for her.

"I can't believe it was Blake..." Erica says "I mean I can believe it... she's way to pretty.. but.. Blake?! Really?" She lets out an exasperated sigh.

"I don't think anyone can believe it." Isaac states.

"Actually I saw that coming.." I say.

"Really?" He asks.

My thoughts scramble as he talks. What did he say? I'm getting a weird feeling in my gut and my stomach does as little flip. '_What's making this happen'_ I think to myself. What is making me feel this way? The last time I felt this way was when I liked Alison... Could it possibly be? It couldn't... _Isaac._ It has to be him... He makes my stomach flip and my heart pump widly like i've run a 100k race.' He is cute. Actually he's unbelievably handsome. Wait what am I talking about... Am I... Gay? That must be why it fealt so wrong with Alison I had feelings for Isaac..

"HELLO?! EARTH TO SCOTT!" Erica is waving her hand in front of my face.

I bite her.

"OW! HE BIT ME!" She screams at Isaac.

Isaac chuckles and stares at me. My heart thumps. I look down at his clothes he's wearing a Black shirt with a nice jacket, dark skinny jeans, and a... Scarf? I can't tell what it is but the scarf makes him look extremly hot. I can't stop thinking about him...

"Scott?" Stiles says walking down the hall of the hospital.

I Cast my gaze away from Isaac to look at Stiles.

"How is she?" I ask Stiles.

"She's got bruises around her neck asnd some cuts on her body, but other than that she's stable. They're trying to get ahold of her mother so she can check her out."

"That's okay Derek said he would do it." Erica says

"You've heard from him?" Stiles asks sheepishly.

"Yeah... he wants to see you." Isaac says tentively.

"Wait how is Derek gonna get her out of the hospital?" I ask very curious.

"He's gonna tell them that he is her uncle." Erica says.

"Yeah that's gonna work isn't he like in trouble with the law or something?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah isn't he?" I ask.

"Ohh.. Yeah.. uhm I don't know who else would do it though and we need her now." Isaac says.

"Stilinski's dad." Erica offers.

"He's on duty." I say. Then.. "Deucalion?" I offer.

They all stare at me like I'm stupid.

"What?" I ask.

"Are you stupid?" Erica says.

"NO!" I shout at her. "He's the only person I could think of!"

"Get your mom to sign her out!" Erica yells.

"Seriously dude? Deucalion?" Stiles scoffs and walks down the hall to my moms wing.

"Do you guys like know eachothers parents schedule?" Erica asks.

"We're really close." I say.

Isaac grimaces and then tries to correct his features which he fails. What's with that?

"What was that face?" I ask.

"What?" He says.

"That face you just made. What was that?" I ask.

"What face?' He asks looking up.

"The face you just-"

I'm cut off.

"Oh just admit you did made a face and go make out already. Jesus." Erica says and follows Stiles down the hall.

"You made a face." I say following her.

"I didn't make a face.." He mumbles and falls in step behind me.

**Stiles POV**

"Hey mama Mccall." I say walking up to Scott's mom.

"Hey mom." Scott says

We look at her expectantly. She stops cleaning what ever mess she made and leans against the broom.

"What do you want?" She asks.

"We need you to get Lydia out of the hospital." Scott and I say at the same time.

She looks at us.

"Werewolf business?" She whisper asks.

"Werewolf business." I say.

She looks at Erica and Isaac, then back to Scott and I.

"Fine." She says. "but this is the last time!"

"Yes!" I whisper cheer.

We get Lydia out of the hospital and I take Erica home then Drop Scott and Isaac off at Scott's house. I hurrily head to Derek's place eager to talk to him. To get things off my chest.

"DEREK!" I yell. "OPEN UP!"

He opens the door.

"Look I know your mad at me but-" I don't get to finish.

He pulls me inside and grabs the back of my neck he kisses me with such force I thought I would break if I wasn't a Werewolf now. He truely loves me and I love him. He breaks the kiss.

"I Couldn't get ahold of you." He puts our foreheads together.

"I'm sorry." I Breath out heavily.

He doesn't answer just pulls me closer and kisses me harder. I Kiss him back as hard as I can and we don't break apart anytime soon. We kiss and kiss and kiss. We kiss like we can't get enough of each pull eachother s\as close as we can and we still feel so far away from eac other. He breaks only to lead me to his bed where I lay against him and his heart beats quickly. I love him. He loves me. Nothings wrong with this moment.

**Isaac's POV**

Scott stared at me at the hospital like I was a peice of meat. What was up with that. Not that I was complaining I liked when he stared at me. He was the hottest guy at our school. Yeah. So what. I'm Gay. There is nothing wrong with that. But Does Scott like me? Or better yet is he even Gay? This is what i'm thinking about as I lay on my bed that scott pulled into his room for me. I stare up at the ceiling like it will give me the answers.

"Isaac..." I hear Scott say across the room.

He groans. _Wait no... _He _moaned_? Was he having a sex dream? And Moaning my name? My heart thumps heavily in my chest. I sit up.

"Scott?" I whisper.

"Oh god Isaac.." He moans a little louder.

I jump up and run over to his bed side and look down. He has a huge erection. It's quite obvious and he has know idea that he's talking in his sleep. I lean forward and put my hand on his chest. I move my hand up his chest to his face and his eyes snap open he sits up. His face inches from mine. Soundlessly I move my other hand to touch his erection. He moans and throws his head back.

"Isaac..." He whispers my name delicatly like it's a flower he doesn't want to destroy and that does it. I bring both my hands up to his face and smash my lips against his. he grabs the back of my neck and pulls me down on top of him I can't remember how long ago it was that I actually breathed air. He pulls away and glances down at my erection through my boxers. He brings his gaze back up to mine andWe pull eachothers boxers off and I rub against him and he groans andslides into me. I bite my lip to keep from calling out. This is the best night i've had in a long time.

Derek's POV

I don't know what I was thinking I thought I was ready to do this with Stiles. I guess i'm just a scardy wolf. I break up apart and tell him I can't.

"What? Why?" Stiles asks confused.

"I-I'm not ready." I say embarrased.

Stiles smiles and nods and gets off of me and gives me one last kiss before I pull him down and have him aginst my chest. I'm glad he isn't mad...

"Honestly I was afraid too." Stiles said.

I am in love with him and nothing can change that. Ever.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi Guy's sorry it's taken so long to update like I said I've got sooo much going on with life and school and everything but here is your chapter and I think since I havent updated in a while!**


	6. Question

Ok guys I have a question for you! Can you make any suggestions for the chapters! Any at all I will take your ideas into consideration so.. if you would like to put another ship in or want to have any certain person in the next chapter let me know! Thank you for reading A Change In The Moon, it means alot to me! Do you think I should put Jackson in the story? Let me know people! ;) ~


	7. Sorry again

I am **SO SORRY** that I havent updated I am SOOOO VERY SUPER SORRY :( I've been going through some stuff and with school starting alot has happened and I just needed some time but I promise I will update at least later tonight or tomorrow!  
AGAIN I AM SO SORRY!


End file.
